


Sam Tests Her Hypothesis

by JohnOConnor



Series: Andromeda Ascending [4]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has her eyes opened as she investigates the mystery of the android women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Tests Her Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Note: Originally posted in 2003.

Sam walked down the corridor in a daze. She still could not believe what she had crashed into. The very idea that Janet would have sex with another woman was a major shock. Before yesterday, Sam would've sworn that was an impossibility.

Then the freakiness went up several notches when she saw Janet having sex with her double. It was like some bizarre optical illusion.

But, deep inside, part of her found it extremely exciting.

That troubled her as well. She was straight. She liked guys, not girls. She was even engaged once...

But Janet was married once...

Finding herself in her lab, Sam leaned over a table with an explosive sigh followed by: "Jesus Christ!"

She stood motionless for several minutes with no conscious thought. Her mind was filled with a series of images and memories: Janet with her 'twin', New Janet kissing her - twice, the android coming on to her, Janet admitting she was flattered that a woman desired her. It kept replaying in a weird backward loop.

Sam eventually started to move. She picked up some object and set it down again. She picked up something else and set it down. Brought up a program and then closed it only to open another. Finally, she sat on one of the stools.

What would it be like with another woman? Would it be better? Worse? The same?

Shaking her head, Sam realized the last two options were invalid. It couldn't be the same since the 'toys' were so different. And it couldn't be worse than the string of romantic and sexual failures she'd had over the past few years with men.

The big question was could she do something like that? She always tried to kid herself that she was a bit of a free spirit but in all honesty, she was not.

Janet, on the other hand, was much wilder than Sam ever imagined. The daring to have sex on base. Especially lesbian sex.

"I have to talk to someone about this," Sam muttered aloud.

Reaching for the phone, she instinctively punched in Janet's extension. She realized her mistake as soon as the line connected and she heard the other phone ring. And ring again. And again.

Just as she was about to hang up after the fourth ring, the line was picked up. "Yes?"

"Is...is this Doctor Fraiser's office?"

"Yes it is. This Major Carter? It's Siler."

"Oh, Sergeant. Um, is Jan...Doctor Fraiser there?"

"No ma'am. She asked me to fix the door and left to check on the...others."

"The door... Was it damaged badly?"

"Nah, just need to replace the knob mechanism and bend some of the metal frame back into place. It'll be a snap."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides, I love this kind of thing. Reminds me of when I was a kid helping the old man in the garage."

"Okay. If you see Jan...Doctor Fraiser, ask her to call me?"

"Sure thing, Major. Uh, Major? Are you okay? You sound a little..."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just a little distracted. Bye Sergeant."

"Bye Major."

A little distracted! That was a laugh. A Goa'uld Mothership could land on top of Cheyenne and she'd probably miss it.

Sam got up and started to pace.

* * * * * *

Janet had returned to her office, thrown the robe at her 'twin' and led her out of the Med Center to the VIP suites.

"You can stay in here," she said. She immediately regretted her harsh tone.

"You going to join me?" New Janet asked.

"Uh...no. I'll send some BDUs to you." Janet turned away then looked back at the other with a small smile, "Sorry. I..."

New Janet gripped her shoulder, "It's okay. I understand. But if you need a shoulder... Not sexual."

"Thank you," Janet said, blinking back a tear.

* * * * * *

Sam walked into the briefing room to find her teammates and Janet in their customary places at the table. Hammond could be seen in his office talking on the phone to someone.

Sam nodded to everyone as she sat down. Jack looked like he'd had better days, Daniel didn't look much better. Teal'c, as usual, seemed fine. Janet was staring intently at an open file before her.

"So, how were the wings?"

Daniel looked up, his eye slightly red, "Pretty good."

Jack, with eyes that were even more blood-shot nodded, "Yeah, Carter. Shoulda come. The Dodgers won and Seattle beat Oakland."

"And O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had too many ales," Teal'c added with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, well...I was in the moment..." Jack said in his defense.

"Were you also in the moment when you lost five straight games of pool, O'Neill?"

Jack just glared at his large friend. Sam hid her grin behind her fingers as she pretended to scratch her cheek.

Hammond walked in at that moment, "This mystery is getting worse."

"Sir?" Jack needlessly asked.

"The FBI matched the prints from both of our guests. The first one, Andromeda, has Doctor Jackson's fingerprints. Doctor Fraiser's double has Major Carter's prints."

"What?" Jack asked.

"According to their experts, the prints match exactly, point to point. All ten from each android. Any ideas?"

No one offered any comments. Even Jack kept any sarcasm to himself.

Hammond nodded, "Very well. SG-1, you will report to the Gateroom at 1000. I want to know what that machine is and whether it is a danger or a potential asset."

"Sir?" Sam interjected.

"Yes, Major?"

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to remain here to try and confirm a hypothesis."

"Major, I'd like your expertise regarding that machine."

"Yes sir, but until Daniel and the others translate the glyphs, I'd rather not touch anything there. And I'd like to check some things here first. I should be ready to join them later today."

"Very well, Major. Dismissed."

"Sam, what is it you want to check?" Daniel asked.

Sam wanted to catch Janet before she left the briefing room but Daniel's untimely interruption ended that.

"Something about those fingerprints... I think I may have figured this out." Typically, Sam wouldn't go any further, not without more proof. Or ordered to do so.

"I'll see you guys soon, sir."

"Yeah, Carter. Have fun."

On his way out, O’Neill was carping to Teal’c, “Why are the damned Gates always miles from what we wanna see?”

“Surely that is your overhang orating through you,”

Jack shook his head, “That’s ‘hangover talking’, buddy.”

* * * * * *

Sam knocked on the door of the quarters assigned to Andromeda. She was alone but for the single security guard standing a short distance away.

She had tried to call Janet after the meeting but the duty nurse told her that Janet was unavailable. Sam knew the doctor was avoiding her. Had been since Sam barged in on her with...herself.

Before she could go any further in her introspection, the door opened and the lovely android invited her in.

"I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to see you," she said, sitting on the bed. "And the security monitors are still down..."

Sam pulled one of the chairs nearer, then simply said, "I have some questions for you."

"Just questions?" the smaller brunette asked with a smile.

"Yes, please tell me what you know about wormhole physics."

"Very well."

* * * * * *

Janet had returned to the Med Center, her thoughts continually circling around what would happen to her career. She knew Sam would never say anything but she had been so terribly indiscrete that it was improbable to her that no one else noticed.

"Doctor?" Janet looked up to see one of her nurses in the newly repaired doorway. Mary Crawford was a young blonde lieutenant who always caught the eyes of the men in the SGC

"Yes, Mary? What is it?"

"Well, uh... I went in to check on our guests earlier and..."

Janet had a feeling she knew what was coming, "Come in and have a seat. If you'd like, close the door. We'll keep this off the record, okay?"

Mary closed the door quietly and sat, smiling her thanks.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's just that... Oh God, I don't know how to say this..."

"Something happened?" Mary nodded. "Are you alright?" Mary nodded again. "But it, whatever it was, bothers you."

Finally Mary verbally acknowledged the doctor, "Yes. She... Andromeda...made a pass at me."

Janet closed her eyes. This could be the beginning of the end of her career. "Alright. Listen, the android is...mixed up and..."

"Doctor, your...the other Doctor Fraiser kissed me too!"

Images of her uniform crashing and burning with her in it flashed through Janet's mind. This is it. The end of a short, illustrious career in the United States Air Force.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I..."

"And you should know this too. We've talked about this between ourselves. These androids have made passes at all the female staff but none of the men.

"Doctor, I think something on that planet made these...things lesbians." Janet looked at her aide, dumbfounded. "I just thought...you'd want to know in case someone said something... I don't want to see you get in trouble for something that...duplicate does."

Janet blinked several times. What was this? The nurse blamed the alien planet? Was this a way out?

"That's all, Doctor. Unless..."

"Uh, no. Thank you, Mary. I, uh, I'll have to see about changing the duty roster for these...guests."

Mary stood with a smile, "Um, since we're still off the record? It was kinda weird kissing you but... Never mind. Thank you, Doctor."

Mary left and Janet sat there stunned. As long as she was careful... And no more with either one of them.

The first smile since Sam had broken down her door appeared on Janet's face. ‘At least my counterpart has good taste,’ she thought wryly.

* * * * * *

It didn't take long. After Sam had asked a few probing questions regarding quantum mechanics and astrophysics, she was pretty sure her hypothesis was correct.

But before she could leave, Andromeda got up and sat on her lap, straddling her. The brunette with the unusual red strip in her hair kissed Sam thoroughly.

Without conscious thought, Sam's arms slid around the woman's slender waist as she felt herself giving into the wet kiss. She shivered with pleasure as she felt another woman's tongue enter her mouth for only the third time in her life.

In minutes, without any fanfare, Sam found herself naked and in bed with the beautiful android. Her blue BDUs and her underwear were scattered around the room. But she could care less as Rommie sucked and bit her hard nipples while slender fingers slipped into her.

It had been so long since anyone else had touched her with need and desire that Sam felt herself quickly nearing orgasm. She felt herself spasm around Rommie's fingers, indicating she was near the brink.

Rommie pulled her fingers out of the lovely blonde and moved up slightly to kiss Sam, her tongue welcomed by Sam's tongue in an erotic dance.

"I don't want you to climax too soon," Rommie whispered, her almond-shaped eyes hooded with lust.

"Please...it's been so long..."

"Please? Please what? What's been so long?" Rommie teased.

"I...need to... Please..."

"I want to hear you say it. What do you want, Samantha?"

"I want you to...fuck me. I wanna cum. I need to cum. Please!"

Rommie smiled and kissed Sam then moved down between her legs. "What do you want me to do...?"

Sam practically growled in her need, "I want you to eat me! Eat my pussy! Lick me! Make me cum!"

Rommie smiled and dipped her head. Her tongue darted around Sam's mound, touching and tasting every fold, every hollow. Her fingers danced around the blonde's sex as well.

Thrusting two fingers into Sam's wet pussy, Rommie suckled the hard clit as it emerged from its lair. The combination of probing fingers and dancing tongue was the last straw. Sam, using a pillow to muffle herself, screamed as she came.

Rommie moved up the bed and held Sam as the blonde came down. Her body was quivering and very sensitive. Rommie just brushed her nipple and Sam moaned as if in pain.

"Please..." Sam begged breathlessly. "Please, just let me..."

Rommie smiled as she held the woman, so much like she remembered Beka. Her smile faded as she remembered what she and Sam had discussed before she took the beautiful blonde. She wasn't a ship's avatar. Not really. Fortunately for her, she had believed she was artificial. To have that confirmed actually made the rest easier to accept somehow. But what about the poor woman down the hall? She thought she was human...

Sam opened her eyes, smiling at the exotic beauty holding her. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing Rommie lightly.

"My pleasure," Rommie replied. "Do you have to go yet?"

"No," Sam said as she snuggled closer. "I don't. Not just yet."

"Good. You can help me," Rommie purred.

As Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, the lovely android sat up then swung her leg over Sam's body. Her pussy was right in front of Sam's face.

"I...never have... I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you like having done to you..."

Sam smiled as Rommie lowered herself. For some stupid reason, an old Monty Python song came to mind. Something her brother and his friends used to sing when they thought no one else was around. Something like "Sit on my face and tell me that you love me..."

Sam was struck by the heady aroma of a woman aroused. She tentatively stuck her tongue out then quickly pulled it back as she felt the other's heat.

In moments, however, her curiosity overcame her reluctance and she began to lick Rommie's pussy. Long swipes from the bottom of her mound up to the hooded clitoris.

‘I could get to like this,’ Sam thought with a quiet chuckle.

Soon, Rommie was moving her hips around and moaning low in her throat as Sam's tongue seemed to find all the right spots.

Taking a cue from Rommie, Sam slid her finger into the other woman. The heat was amazing. It was like buttery velvet. Her tongue followed, thrusting in and out slowly before moving up to attack the nub at the top of the sexy folds.

Rommie rode Sam's face to a quiet but intense orgasm. Her juices flooded Sam's mouth and face and she could dimly feel the blonde lapping them up.

Falling alongside Sam, Rommie could only lay there. Sam leaned over her and, for the first time, she initiated the kiss. Her tongue slipped into Rommie's mouth to toy with the other.

After laying and cuddling for a time, Sam managed to find most of her clothing and donned it. Her BDU top would cover the lack of a bra which she could not locate.

Finally, she glanced in the mirror, patted down some mussed hair and went to the door. A still-naked Rommie stood there and they shared one more kiss before Sam slipped out.

* * * * * *

"Jack, I think we've been going about this all wrong."

"Come again, Daniel?"

Daniel stood before some glyphs near the entrance to the lab on P67-726. "We've been going at this from the wrong direction I think. What if this isn't a temple?"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Still working that out..."

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with a tired sigh.

* * * * * *

Heading for the Med Center, Sam was happily surprised that she felt no guilt or remorse over what had happened with the first android. It was, in fact, one of the most wonderful experiences she'd had in... 

Well, maybe forever.

And she definitely needed to talk to Janet, if only to apologize for intruding and to reassure her that it would remain between them. It's the least Sam felt she could do for her best friend.

"Hello, Major," Mary said as Sam entered.

"Hi, Mary. Doctor Fraiser here?"

"No, she went to drop off some requisitions then she was going to head home early."

"Okay. You think it'd be alright if I used her phone?"

"I don't see why not." Mary smiled as she added, "You aren't going to break the door down, are you?"

Sam chuckled past her irritation, "No. I don't think I have to worry about Janet being in danger from some insidious double."

Dialing the Fraiser house, Sam got the answering machine. "Hey, Janet, it's Sam. I tried to catch you after I saw Rommie but... Anyway, I want you to know everything is okay." Sam smiled, "Very okay. I'm going to check some data with...your... You know. Then I'll be joining the team. I want to talk to you when I get back. See ya."

After hanging up, Sam scribbled a quick note and slipped it into Janet's top drawer.

* * * * * *

On entering the room occupied by the other Janet, Sam saw the small woman wearing BDUs like herself. Smaller BDUs but regulation nonetheless.

"What is it, Sam?" Janet asked.

"I just rarely see you...or Janet in planetside BDUs. Just her uniform or field gear."

"How do I look?" Janet spun around once and Sam had to admit she looked good. The small one-piece blue coverall hugged the slender but busty frame well.

"I need to ask you some questions."

Janet sat in the sole chair in the room as Sam stood by the bed. "Fire away."

"Tell me about the process by which a Goa'uld invades a host. And how does it control the host?"

"There are two ways to infest a human. Through the mouth and the back of the throat. Or the Goa'uld burrows through the back of the neck. In both cases, it attaches to the spinal cord and..."

"Okay. But how does it control?"

Janet looked puzzled then started to speak.

* * * * * *

"Thanks Janet. This has helped me out," Sam said. "Jeez, I need to... I'll be right back."

Sam crossed the room to the small bathroom, closing the door behind her. In a few minutes, she came out and walked to the door.

Janet stood and walked over to Sam, "Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Feeling an uncommon, but very pleasant, tingling in her loins, Sam smiled and shook her head. "No. I...not right now."

Sam stood and made her way to the door. Janet met her there, placing her hand on the door to hold it closed. Her other hand caressed Sam's cheek.

"You are so lovely. Sam, I want to make love to you. I want to taste you, please you. I want to make you feel..."

Sam took Janet's hand, kissing the palm, "I think I want that too. But..."

"You want it with her." Janet looked down. "I... That's...alright. I understand. After all, she's real, I'm just a wind-up toy."

"No," Sam countered, "you are not a toy. You are lovely and desirable. I want to be with you right now but... I'm running really late and I want to check with Daniel on something. I think it's important."

Janet smiled at her. "Okay. Would you kiss me?"

Sam smiled and nodded. She leaned down and captured the brunette's mouth with her own, her tongue slipping inside to play.

Janet's mouth was sweet, warm, and wet. Sam didn't want to break the kiss. Finally, she pulled away, looking into the other's eyes, "I have to..."

Janet nodded, kissed Sam briefly then stepped back. “She wants you too, Sam.”

As Sam left, a surprised, happy look was plastered across her face.

* * * * * *

Walking across the field, Sam knew she was grinning like a fool. She couldn't help it. She felt wonderful. She had completely forgotten how great she felt after sex. And that was some phenomenal sex. Then, to top it off, she felt a special bond with Janet now.

She couldn't wait to get back and share her new-found knowledge with her friend.

She came up to the crest of the ridge and looked at the ruins that sprawled across the valley beneath her. It was quite a sight. Miles of streets and weather-stained buildings - most were still intact but there were several fallen roofs and a collapsed wall or two.

Proceeding down the far side of the ridge and into the deserted city, Sam made for the central temple/laboratory.

Entering, she quickly made her way to her teammates. Before she saw them, she heard them. Smiling on hearing Jack's exasperation, she entered the lab.

"Carter, nice of you to join us! What news from home?"

"Nothing new, sir. Not yet. But I want to talk to Daniel when we finish here."

"Okely-dokely, Carterino..."

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile before going over to the bespeckled archeologist.

"How's it going, Daniel?"

"Good. I think... yeah, good."

"That's good. When we finish here for the evening, I want to talk to you. Alone."

Daniel nodded then looked at Sam, "Okay... What's going on?"

"Don't want to say just yet. But I think I know..." Her voice trailing off, Sam shook her head, "Let's just talk later."

* * * * * *

Janet entered her office and opened her center drawer to pull out her car keys. She felt a moment of panic until she remembered they were in her uniform jacket. Then she saw the paper with her name on it.

‘Janet,

'I want you to know I am so sorry I barged in on you yesterday. I was worried when I heard some unusual noises in your office.

'I just saw Rommie and things are clearer now. I really want to talk to you when I get back.

'Whatever happens, remember you are my best friend. I will always treasure that and never hurt you or take advantage of you.

'Give Cass a hug for me.

'Love ya,

'Sam’

Janet smiled. There was a small heart drawn next to Sam's signature. Very uncharacteristic but sweet.

She folded the note and slipped it into the pocket of her BDUs before grabbing her uniform jacket from the coat rack and locking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-script: Just in time for New Year's here in the Midwest. Stayed in with some bug picked up so I thought I'd post the next part of this oldie after I woke up from an impromptu nap. Now to watch some good old-fashioned WWII shows: "Combat!" & "Twelve O'clock High".


End file.
